


RedSnow #2

by Rakuen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakuen/pseuds/Rakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ruby backed Snow hard into a tree, her head bouncing gently from the bark they looked ravenously into each other's eyes</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	RedSnow #2

Ruby backed Snow hard into a tree, her head bouncing gently from the bark they looked ravenously into each other's eyes. Ruby whipped Snow's cloak from her shoulders, deeply pressing together their lips. 

They kissed passionately, as they fumbled to remove each other's clothes. Struggling with the buttons on Snow's waistcoat Ruby tore it open, breaking apart the shirt fastened beneath, revealing her toned stomach and the middle of her black laced bra, which contrasted sharply against her pure white skin.   
Ruby's hands stumbled quickly around beneath it, rubbing her hands over and around Snow's chest, who trembled with lust. Their mouths moved against each other intensely, their heads moving around excitedly. Snow grasped the back of Ruby's neck, pulling her tightly into her mouth. 

Ruby's hand strained against Snow's chest, frantically moving her flesh underneath. She scratched her nails down her stomach, leaving a deep red mark behind, making Snow pause the kiss while she gasped the air in pain and pleasure. Ruby bit her bottom lip as she flung back her head, tugging at it whilst Snow's breath became harsh.   
She slipped her hand into Snow's breeches, immediately slipping inside. The sudden sensation sent a scream shooting from Snow's throat. Ruby purred at the encouragement and adjusted herself in deeper.


End file.
